Fade to Black
by Kedralyn
Summary: [WARNING] Spoiler! Et grosse déprime, aussi.


_Si spoiler il peut y avoir, vu que le livre a été publié il y a plus de 70 ans…Bien que ma fic s'inspire plus largement du film. Je vous propose ici une (très) courte fic qui retrace ma vision personnelle que j'ai de la mort des deux frangins, lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées. Grosse déprime en vue, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu' elle n'est pas plus longue. J'ai été si submergée par l'émotion en imaginant ce truc-là, que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en faire un plus grand pavé XD_

oOo

- Tu…tu es blessé.

La voix de Kili est faible, vacillante. Fili baisse la tête, pose une main sur les cheveux de son frère et contient les sanglots qui secouent sa poitrine.

- Non, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il ment. Il le sait. La souffrance qui traverse son torse de part en part est trop intense, trop cuisante. Il peine à respirer, à articuler les quelques mots rassurants qu'il adresse à son jeune frère mourant.

Une flèche a percé le flanc droit de Fili. Il ne le sait pas, mais son sang se déverse lentement dans ses poumons. Il est sûr d'une chose : il va mourir… Comme Kili, qu'il tient dans ses bras, avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

La bataille fait rage. Mais ses sens s'engourdissent, et il ne l'entend presque plus. Seule une vague rumeur parvient à ses oreilles, mais il n'en a cure. Kili essaye soudain de se redresser, les yeux révulsés par l'effroi. Fili lui murmure des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille. Le brun se calme aussitôt, avant de se laisser retomber.

- Thorin… murmure Kili. Thorin… J'ai essayé…

Son grand-frère sourit, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il lève lentement la tête et regarde le corps de leur oncle, étendu à leurs côtés. Il est inconscient. Sa poitrine se soulève de façon lente et régulière. Mais trop de sang s'écoule de son corps. Un simple coup d'œil affirme à Fili que Thorin ne passera pas la nuit. Le blond regarde à nouveau son frère. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir sur un mensonge, mais il ne peut se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité.

- Il n'est que blessé. Il ira bientôt mieux. Les guérisseurs vont prendre soin de lui.

Une expression de soulagement se lit sur le visage du brun. Les rides de son front se lissent, son menton ne tremble plus. Il ferme les yeux.

Fili, prit de panique, lui redresse la tête. Non, non, pas maintenant…

Mais Kili tourne son visage vers lui, et lui adresse un pâle sourire. Ses yeux n'ont plus peur, il est serein.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, reprend-il. Qu'on soit ensemble, maintenant.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

- Nous serons ensemble pour toujours.

Fili écarte une mèche collée par la sueur et le sang du front de son frère. Kili a été brave. Il a protégé de son propre corps celui de son oncle, celui qu'il admire tant. Celui qui l'a élevé comme son fils, aimé comme tel. Il y a une dizaine de cadavres d'orques autour d'eux. Les deux frères se sont battus avec la force et le courage du désespoir. Mais ils n'étaient que deux.

Kili est tombé le premier. Ses doigts se sont écartés, son épée est retombée lourdement au sol, ses genoux ont flanché. Il a chu sur le côté, dans une cascade de cheveux sombres. Fili ne sait déjà plus ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là peut-être de la rage, de la peur, de l'injustice. Il ne sait plus et il ne veut pas savoir. Il veut juste profiter des derniers instants qu'il passe ici, en compagnie de la personne qui est la plus chère à son cœur.

Une quinte de toux lui déchire la poitrine. Ses poumons se remplissent de plus en plus. Un pauvre sourire éclaire son visage meurtri. Il avait caressé l'espoir d'avoir quelques heures devant lui pour lui faire ses adieux, mais le sort en a décidé tout autrement.

Il y a quelque chose de logique, dans cette situation. Ils étaient liés pour la vie ils sont maintenant liés dans la mort. Fili n'a jamais cru au destin. Mais quelque chose lui murmure que c'est ainsi que tout doit finir. Ils finiront ensemble. Ensemble, comme toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécu dans leur courte vie.

Kili lève lentement une main, que Fili prend. Un voile passe dans son regard. Sa poitrine est saisie d'un dernier soubresaut, puis retombe. Fili lève le bras vers son visage, et du bout des doigts, ferme ses yeux avec douceur.

« Part, mon frère. Je te rejoins.»

La tête de Fili bascule lentement en avant. Le monde tourne, s'assombrit. Il lui caresse une dernière fois le visage, remet sa chevelure en place.

_« Je te rejoins. »_

oOo

_NB : Pour ce qui est du titre, Fade to Black, il s'agit d'une chanson de Metallica, qui pourrait se traduire par « De la lumière aux ténébres ». _


End file.
